Alvin and the Bed Sheets
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Throughout his life, Alvin has had some unexpected moments where either he or his siblings have gotten stuck under bed sheets, and the others mistakenly think they are ghosts. Well one day, when Alvin accidentally gets stuck under his bed sheets after wak
1. Dreams and Getting Stuck

Alvin and the Chipmunks: Alvin and the Bed Sheets

In my stories, I've had Alvin accidentally get stuck under bed sheets, causing his brothers and the Chipettes to think he is a ghost. I got a pm from KiBoy saying 'I don't think Alvin will trust bed sheets ever again'. That saying got me thinking, and I got inspired to write this story. This is a CGI Alvin and the Chipmunks story about why Alvin might not trust bed sheets, and how even when he tries to avoid getting stuck in them, the bed sheets don't always cooperate. Credit goes to KiBoy for inspiring me to write this story. I own nothing expect for the ideas for the story. All Rights Reserved go to _**Bagdasarian Productions.**_ Thank you KiBoy. Anyways, here is the story.

Chapter 1: Dreams and Getting Stuck

In California, there lived six talking chipmunks that could also sing and dance. They were in a band, and the bands names were called _**Alvin and the Chipmunks**_and _**The Chipettes**_. The chipmunk's names were Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor and they lived with their adoptive dad/song writer, Dave.

It was dark outside, which meant that everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except for a chipmunk in red pajamas. Alvin was dreaming, but it wasn't a nice dream; it was a nightmare:

_Alvin was dreaming about having fun with his brothers and the Chipettes on the island, but as Alvin was running through the jungle, he got his foot stuck in the dirt. Alvin tried to pull his foot out, but ended up falling forward into the dirt, which was now soft, and water-like. Alvin struggled to get out, and as he did, he noticed that the more struggled, the more he sank down. This could only mean one thing; quicksand! Alvin looked around and called out for his siblings, but nobody came. Alvin kept trying to call for help, but his calls went unanswered. Alvin saw some green vines near the quicksand, but he couldn't reach them no matter how hard he tried. Soon, Alvin was sinking faster than he thought possible, and with a final breath of air Alvin called out: "Simon! Theodore! Brittany! Jeanette! Eleanor! Dave! Somebody, help me!" Alvin soon sank under the quicksand; consumed, and vanishing without a trace._

Alvin suddenly woke up, grateful that it was just a nightmare. However, as Alvin was about to get out of bed, he noticed that he somehow got under his bed sheet. '_I probably got stuck under my bed sheets because I was panicking in the nightmare_' Alvin thought to himself. Alvin then attempted to get his bed sheet off, but the sheet wouldn't budge off of him. It just moved, but didn't come off of Alvin's body or head. Alvin tired over and over again, but the bed sheet wouldn't cooperate. Alvin realized that being nice to his bed sheet was probably the wrong way to go, and he started to aggressively try getting his bed sheet off of himself. This didn't work either, because Alvin just ended up not getting out, and got either lost or tangled even more under his bed sheet. Alvin stopped fighting his bed sheet in order to catch his breath, letting the sheet just float down, and cover the chipmunk again. Soon, Alvin started getting concerned about his safety, and did the only thing he could think of; panic and cry out for help.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Help! Somebody help me! I'm stuck! Get me outta here! Come on,… Stupid bed sheet! Help! I can't see!" Alvin cried out as he struggled to get out of his bed sheet. Unfortunately, Alvin was running under the bed sheet so much that he didn't notice that he was running towards the side of his bunk bed.

"Whoa!" Alvin yelled in surprise as he fell off of his bunk bed, and down to the floor still trapped under his bed sheet. As Alvin continued to struggle to get out, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all woke up and saw their fellow chipmunk under the bed sheet making futile attempts to escape.

"Ah! It's a ghost!" Theodore cried out seeing his bed sheet covered brother struggle, before Theodore hid under his own covers in fear. Simon looked closely at this 'ghost', and thought of something.

"Wait a minute, ghosts wear white bed sheets; not _red_ ones!" Simon said still watching the bed sheet covered chipmunk struggle. Simon then got out of his own bed, and jumped up onto Alvin's bed. Sure enough, both Alvin and his red bed sheets were gone. Simon quickly realized what happened.

"Oh no! Alvin!" Simon yelled before jumping his brother's bunk beds, and ran over to the 'ghost'. Poor Alvin was still struggling under his bed sheet, when Simon said: "Alvin? Alvin, are you under there?" The bed sheet covered chipmunk stopped and replied back: "Simon! Help me! Get this sheet off of me!" Simon grabbed the bed sheet as he helped out his brother to get out. Once Alvin was out, the two chipmunk brothers hugged each other, while everyone else joined them.

"Thank you, Simon. I was worried that I was going to be stuck under that bed sheet forever!" Alvin said separating from the hug. Simon smiled and replied: "It's just a bed sheet, Alvin. It's not like you meant to get stuck under there on purpose." Alvin's face expression then changed from happy to concern.

"But what if the bed sheets are after me?! I've gotten stuck under them more than once; when you my tail was injured and you tried to help me get to bed, when I got tangled in the sheets and you and Theodore thought I was a ghost, your bed sheet tent collapsing on us. The bed sheets are trying to get me!" Alvin yelled.

Oh boy! Are the bed sheets after Alvin, or not? Read and review please.


	2. Being Ridiculous

Chapter 2: Being Ridiculous

Everyone looked at Alvin like he had lost his mind when he claimed that the bed sheets were trying to get him. True, both the Chipmunks and Chipettes had gotten their fair share in getting stuck under bed sheets, and the others thinking they were ghosts, but all of _those_ situations were totally accidental and unexpected. Simon rolled his eyes as he said: "Alvin, all of those moments where we got stuck under the bed sheets were complete accidents. You're being ridiculous!"

"I disagree, Simon. Haven't you ever noticed that whenever the bed sheets trap you or Theodore under them it's usually done in a silly and funny way? I on the other hand, get stuck under the bed sheets when I am _not_ having a good time, and when I least expect it. That only proves my point from before; the bed sheets are out to get me!" Alvin pointed out. Simon rolled his eyes again as he stated: "Alvin, this is absurd. People and animals get stuck in bed sheets by accident all the time! That's why people dress up as bed sheet ghosts for Halloween."

"Yeah, but people or chipmunks don't get stuck under bed sheets whenever they are trying to sleep or have fun!" Alvin retorted. Again, Simon didn't listen to his brother. He, along with Theodore, and the Chipettes thought that Alvin was being ridiculous. Alvin was the only one who thought that bed sheets didn't like him. Soon, the subject was dropped when they heard Dave call them from downstairs.

Everyone then decided to go have food rather than talking about bed sheet ghosts. Alvin however, was the last one to follow the others.

"I know that the bed sheets are after me, and I'll prove it if I have too!" Alvin muttered to himself as he tried to put his red bed sheets back on his bed before he went downstairs to join the others for breakfast.

Breakfast was toaster waffles as usual. Dave and the six chipmunks all talked about what they were going to do during the day; Simon and Jeanette were going to hang out and read, Theodore and Eleanor were going to look at new recipes, and Alvin and Brittany were going to play video games, and try to have fun.

Soon, breakfast was over. However, before Dave went to go clean the dishes, he said: "Oh, before I forget, I want all of you to change your bed sheets so we can put new ones on."

Alvin wasn't happy to hear this news, and almost instantly got nervous. '_Ah nuts! Why?! Why out of all the days in the week did today have to be the day where I have to deal with bed sheets?!_' Alvin thought to himself. Alvin suddenly got a very uncomfortable feeling that something would go wrong.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	3. Alvin's Bed Sheet Attack

Chapter 3: Alvin's Bed Sheet Attack

After breakfast, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all then went back upstairs in order to get their bed sheets off of their beds so that the sheets could be cleaned, and by the end of the day, the Chipmunks and Chipettes would get new bed sheets.

Everyone pulled their covers and blankets back so that could get to their bed sheets and pull them out. Alvin did the same as the others, but was apprehensive about getting his bed sheets. He had gotten trapped under them this morning, what if it happened again? That was exactly the one thing that Alvin _didn't_ want to have happen. Nevertheless, Alvin carefully grabbed his bed sheets, and began to pull them off.

At first, Alvin was able to get his bed sheets off with no problem. However, as he kept pulling on them, he accidentally tripped on the sheets causing the edge of his bed sheets to go flying out of his paws, into the air, and then back down on top of Alvin covering from head to tail.

"Ahhhhhh! Ah come on! Not again! Help! Help! Somebody get me outta here!" Alvin cried out struggling to get out of his bed sheets again. Alvin tried hard to get out of his bed sheets, but couldn't find a way out!

Suddenly, the bed sheet covered Alvin tripped, fell onto the floor, and just like that morning, was on the floor yelling out for help trying to get out of the bed sheets.

"Help! I'm stuck! I can't see anything under here! Somebody help! The sheets are attacking me! The sheets are attack me! I can't see! Help!" Alvin cried out while he continued to get lost under the bed sheets.

Simon then went over and helped Alvin get the bed sheet off. Alvin gave Simon a look of gratitude, while Simon just stared at him.

"Like I said before; 'you're being ridiculous'. Also Alvin, you do realize I won't be able to help get you out of the bed sheets all the time," Simon said to Alvin.

"Yes, I know that Simon. But it's not my fault! I just do whatever it is I normally would do, but once the bed sheets get the opportunity, they find a way to trap me under them so I can't get out! The fact that my bed sheets trapped me under them twice today only proves my point; the bed sheets are out to get me!" Alvin replied. Alvin then turned around and kicked the bed sheet! The bed sheet flew into the air and landed on Alvin again.

"Ah! Help!" Alvin yelled before getting the bed sheet off of himself. Alvin growled, and then shouted: "That's why I will never trust bed sheets ever again!"

Credit goes to KiBoy for the last quote. I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	4. Laundry Mayhem

Chapter 4: Laundry Mayhem

It took a few minutes, but once each Chipmunk and Chipette got the sheets off of their beds, they dragged their bed sheets down the stairs and threw their bed sheets in the laundry basket that was at the bottom of the stairs. Alvin was the last one to put his bed sheets in the laundry basket.

However, when Alvin dragged his bed sheets down the stairs, he tripped on the stairs, causing himself to roll down the stairs, get tangled in his bed sheets, and fell into the laundry basket! Poor Alvin was stuck under his red bed sheets again, with no idea that he was with the rest of the laundry.

"Help! Help! I'm stuck! It's dark! Dave, help! Get me outta here!" Alvin yelled trying to get out of his bed sheet. Unfortunately, nobody came to his rescue.

Dave picked up the rest of the sheets that were in the laundry basket and headed downstairs to do the laundry, unaware that Alvin was inside the laundry basket, stuck under his sheets.

Dave put the Chipmunks and Chipettes bed sheets in the washer individually so the colors wouldn't mix together. Lastly, Dave did Alvin's bed sheets. As he picked the red bed sheets up however, Dave got the surprise of his life!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Help! What's going on?! Get me outta here! Help!" Alvin screamed upon feeling the bed sheets being lifted and not knowing that he was about to be put into the washer. Fortunately, Dave dropped the red bed sheets down once he heard Alvin scream!

It took Alvin a little while to get out of his red bed sheets, but when he did, Alvin was relieved that he could breathe again! Once Alvin calmed down, Dave picked Alvin up in his hands and looked at him.

"Alvin! Oh my goodness! Alvin, are you okay?" Dave asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes Dave, I'm alright!" Alvin replied before explaining how he accidently got stuck under the bed sheets. When Alvin was done, Dave understood and hugged him.

"It's okay, Alvin. The good news is that you're alright," Dave said putting Alvin back down on the ground.

"Thank you Dave," Alvin replied before running back upstairs and going into the living room to watch TV.

The rest of the day was pretty much normal, and after the bed sheets were all cleaned, Dave put them away. Afterwards, all of the Chipmunks and Chipettes put their bed sheets back onto their beds, but Dave the sheets back on Alvin's bed since he didn't want Alvin to get stuck under the sheets again.

Thank you for reading, and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	5. The Clothesline

Chapter 5: The Clothesline

Several days later, it was another nice day and everyone was outside. It was slightly breezy but nothing too bad. All of the Chipmunks and Chipettes were playing around, while Dave was taking the laundry off of the clothesline. Dave would have washed the other laundry yesterday, but the laundry basket was full.

Soon, it got really windy and the Chipmunks and Chipettes all stopped playing.

"Quick! Everyone get in the house!" Dave told Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. They all nodded their heads and obeyed. However, just before Alvin was about to follow the others into the house, he turned around and looked at Dave with concern.

"Dave! What about you?!" Alvin called out loudly so Dave could hear him. Alvin knew Dave was taking down the laundry from the clothesline, but he couldn't do it all by himself!

"Don't worry about me Alvin. I'll be inside soon. I just have to get the rest of this.." Dave reply was interrupted when a blast of wind came and blew a big, white bed sheet off of the clothesline! Now the white bed sheet was being blown towards Alvin! Dave had to warn him!

"Alvin! Look out for the bed sheet!" Dave yelled, hoping his son would hear him in time. Alvin looked at Dave confusion, since the wind was making it hard to hear him.

"What? Dave, what did you say? – Oh no! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alvin screamed, trying to hear what Dave had said, and instead got covered by the white bed sheet as it blew on top of him.

"Dave, help! Get me outta here!" Alvin yelled as he attempted to get out of the bed sheet, but was having a hard time getting out due to the wind. Dave luckily was able to all of the laundry put away into the laundry basket, before turning around and seeing Alvin who was still stuck under the white bed sheet!

"Oh my goodness! Alvin!" Dave yelled as he ran over to his bed sheet covered son. Dave then put the laundry basket inside of the house, and helped the bed sheet covered Alvin into the house before closing the door and locking it.

"Dave! Where are you?! I'm stuck! Help!" Alvin cried out in confusion.

"Alvin!" Dave exclaimed as he helped Alvin get out of the bed sheet. Once Alvin was free, Dave grabbed Alvin and gently gave him a hug.

"Alvin, thank goodness you're okay. I tried to warn you, but you must not have heard me. I'm sorry," Dave apologized as he hugged his chipmunk son.

"Apology accepted Dave," Alvin replied as he hugged Dave back.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	6. The Parachute

Chapter 6: The Parachute

After Dave and Alvin separated from the hug, the Chipmunks and Chipettes all went to watch TV, while Dave put the white bed sheet and the other laundry away. Soon, everyone was just hanging out, until Dave looked at his watch and then got up.

"Okay, I need to go get some groceries. While I'm gone, Simon's in charge and please try not to cause any trouble!" Dave told the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Everyone nodded until Alvin stopped and asked: "Wait! What are we supposed to do if the power goes out?"

"Well, you can play a board game, talk to each other -" Dave stopped in mid-sentence as he thought of another idea. Dave then went upstairs, and after a minute or too, he came back holding a bed sheet.

"- Or you can use this old bed sheet as a parachute. You can use it for other activities too," Dave said putting the old, white bed sheet on the couch. After that, Dave grabbed his coat, keys, said goodbye to the Chipmunks and Chipettes and left. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes now had the house all to themselves.

Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all went back to watching TV. A few hours later however, the six chipmunks got bored of the TV and turned it off. Alvin then went upstairs to go listen to a CD. Everyone else meanwhile, just sat on the couch and looked at the bed sheet that Dave left for them. They all looked at each other and smiled.

"Let's play with the bed sheet! It'll be fun!" Theodore suggested. Simon, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor all had the same thought and agreed with Theodore. The five chipmunks then grabbed the white bed sheet, unfolded it, spread the bed sheet out, went on different sides of the bed sheet, grabbed the edges of the bed sheet, and lifted the sheet up into the air!

"Yay!" Simon, Theodore, and the Chipettes all cried out cheerfully as they watched the sheet make a mushroom-like shape in the air and then float back down. They continued doing this, giggling at how much fun they were having.

"It's too bad Alvin isn't here to enjoy this," Simon said while his siblings just nodded their heads. After a second or two of silence, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor went back to playing with the bed sheet as a parachute while giggling with glee.

Alvin on the other hand, was listening to one of his favorite CDs, when he suddenly heard giggling. 'What on earth are they giggling about?' Alvin thought to himself. Alvin was now curious, so he turned the music off and went back downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. Once Alvin got downstairs, he quickly saw the others using the old, white bed sheet as a parachute. Alvin was apprehensive; he wanted to go over to his siblings and join in on the fun, but was concerned about getting stuck under the bed sheet parachute. After a minute of thinking about it, Alvin decided to join his siblings.

"May I join you?" Alvin asked as he walked over to Simon, watching the bed sheet parachute float down to the ground. Everyone stared at Alvin for a minute before Simon replied: "Of course you can, Alvin."

Alvin then grabbed the edge of the bed sheet, stood next to Simon, and started lifting the white bed sheet into the air with the others. As they played, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes all played games with the bed sheet parachute. They sat on the bed sheet one by one as the others lifted the bed sheet, sending the sitting chipmunk into the air, almost like a trampoline. They would also lift the bed sheet into the air while the Chipmunks and Chipettes ran under the bed sheet individually, before the bed sheet fell on top of them. The six chipmunks did this game several times, and soon, it was Alvin's turn. He was currently standing next to Brittany and Eleanor, and if he ran across, he would end up next to Simon and Theodore.

"Are you ready, Alvin?" Simon asked, waiting for his brother to give the signal. Alvin smiled, and then replied: "I'm ready, Simon!"

"Okay! Everybody lift the sheet on three. One… Two … Three!" Simon instructed as Alvin prepared himself. Soon, the white bed sheet went hi into the air, and after getting a good start, Alvin ran under the big bed sheet towards his brothers. Unfortunately, while Alvin ran, he thought that he was going to make it over to his brothers, but accidentally tripped and fell.

"Alvin quick, get up! The bed sheet's falling!" Simon cried out, warning his brother. Alvin got up, and then looked up. Simon was eight; the bed sheet was starting to go down. Alvin gasped as he ran again, hoping to get to his brothers in time. Alvin ran as fast as he could, and was about to get to the end, but was too late.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alvin screamed as the white bed sheet parachute fell right on top of Alvin! Every gasped as they watched Alvin struggle to get out of the bed sheet.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! Help! Somebody get me outta here! I can't see anything! Please, somebody help me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alvin screamed while struggling under the bed sheet.

"ALVIN!" Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor all cried out as they ran over to help Alvin out of the bed sheet. Once the bed sheet was off, Alvin quickly realized that he was no longer trapped and hugged his siblings.

"Thank you all for saving me," Alvin said after he hugged everyone.

Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. If you have any idea suggestions for chapters, PLEASE leave them in a review. I'd greatly appreciate it. I'm currently having Writing Block and I need help. Thank you and read and review please.


	7. Hide and go Ghost

Chapter 7: Hide and Go Ghost

After seperating from the hug, the Chipmunks and Chipettes all smiled at each other and started discussing about what they should do next.  
"We could play hide and seek. That way, we could play, have lunch afterwards, and then play again with the bed sheet parachute if we want too. What do you say?!" Theodore suggested enthusiastically. Everyone thought about what Theodore said and agreed.  
"Alright, you all hide, and I'll seek!" Alvin said as his brothers and the Chipettes nodded other heads. Alvin began counting as his friends went in different directions, looking for where they could hide. Theodore hid under the white bed sheet parachute, Simon and Eleanor his in the kitchen cabinets, Jeanette his behind one of the couch pillows, and Brittany his in the upstairs closet in the Chipmunks and Chipette's bedroom.  
After Alvin was done counting, he went to look for the others. Soon, he found Jeanette under the pillow, and then in no time at all, Alvin found Simon and Eleanor in the kitchen. Now all he had to do was find Theodore and Brittany. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Alvin saw the bed sheet that they had used as a parachute and saw it- Moving?! Alvin was confused, but as he looked closer, he saw a small lump under the sheet moving around which explained why the bed sheet was moving. Alvin rolled his eyes, knowing that it was his little brother Theodore under the sheet.  
"Really, Theodore?! You're hiding under the bed sheet? That's way too obvious! C'mon! Get outta the bed sheet little buddy!" Alvin said as he lifted the sheet with his paw and crawled under it to go looking for his brother.  
Meanwhile, after Theodore had heard Alvin, his stomach growled. Theo didn't want to ruin his appetite, but he also knew that Alvin was looking for him under the sheet. Theodore decided that he would only be a minute, so he quietly crawled out of the bed sheet, and headed towards the kitchen for a snack. Unfortunately, Alvin had no idea that Theodore was no longer under the bed sheet, so as he kept looking for him, he was unaware that he was was now the only one under the bed sheet. While he looked however, Theodore came out of the kitchen eatting a cheeseball, and walked over to Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor.  
"Hi guys. What's going on?" Theodore asked as he munched on his snack.  
"Oh, Alvin's just looking for you under the bed sheet, but so far, he hasn't found you yet!" Simon replied calmly. Suddenly, Simon's eyes widened.  
"Theodore! What are you doing?! You're supposed to be hiding under the bed sheet!" Simon exclaimed in disbelief.  
"I was. But then my stomach growled, so I went to go get a snack," Theodore explained until his eyes also widened and he quickly realized his mistake.  
"Alvin! Are you okay?!" Theodore asked, concerned about his brother.  
"Theodore? Is that you? Where are you little buddy?" Alvin answered back, still under the bed sheet.  
"Alvin, I'm out of the bed sheet! You were right; I was hiding under the sheet. You found me! You can come out now!" Theodore replied, hoping his brother would come out, and stop searching for him. Unfortunately, it didn't help. As Alvin attempted to get out of the white bed sheet, he realized that he was now unable to see, and had no idea how to get out. Alvin panicked.  
"Okay, just let me get- Wait a minute! I- Oh no! I'm stuck! I-I-I can't see! Help! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Alvin screamed as he struggled under the white bed sheet.  
"Alvin!" Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, and Eleanor screamed, hoping that Alvin would be okay. While Alvin struggled under the sheet however, he wondered blindingly all over the living room.  
"Help! Somebody help! Get this thing off of me! Theodore! Heeeeeellllllp!" Alvin cried out desperately.  
"I'm coming, Alvin!" Theodore exclaimed as he was about to run over and help his brother get out of the bed sheet. Luckily, Simon grabbed his little brother before he could do anything.  
"Theodore no! If you go try and help Alvin, you could get stuck under the sheet too! I don't want you or Alvin to get hurt while you're both trying to get out of the bed sheet... Or end up scaring someone because you both look like ghosts either!" Simon explained while Jeanette and Eleanor giggled at Simon's ghost joke. Theodore understood and apologized. Simon accepted Theodore's apology and the two brothers hugged.  
"Awwwww!" Jeanette and Eleanor said as Simon and Theodore separated from the hug.  
"I don't blame you for wanting to help out Alvin; your heart was in the right place. But we can't take any chances as long as Alvin's stuck under the bed sheet. We'll have to do something else, little buddy," Simon said to Theodore, appreciating Theodore's willingness to help out Alvin.  
"Like what?" Theodore asked curiously. Suddenly, they all turned and saw that the bed sheet covered Alvin was gone! Then, they heard something.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Help! Help me! A ghost! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" came as scream from upstairs, making the four chipmunks jump.  
"Uh oh," they all said before racing upstairs to find out what was going on. As they ran towards the Chipmunks and Chipette's bedroom, Brittany came out screaming.  
"Help! Help! There's a ghost in the closet! Help!" Brittany screamed as she ran over to her sisters and hugged them.  
"What are you talking about, Brittany?" Jeanette asked curiously. Brittany took a minute to calm down and then explained.  
"I was hiding in our bedroom closet waiting for Alvin to find me, and then after a few minutes passed, I heard muffling sounds. I was nervous and asked if it was Alvin, but just got more muffling sounds as a response. I opened the door and felt something run into the closet! I closed the door, but couldn't see what it was since it was dark. I turned on a flashlight, and when I looked around, I saw the ghost standing in front of me! I screamed and tried to get away from the ghost, but it was no use! So I opened the closet door and ran out here!" Brittany explained.  
Once Brittany was done with her story however, the five chipmunks heard more muffling, and the shadow of something coming towards them. They all stood shaking.  
"Ahhhhhh! It's the ghost! Help!" Brittany screamed, hugging her sisters. Simon and Theodore hugged too as they all saw the bed sheet covered Alvin walk towards them.  
"Ahhhhhh! Ghost!" They all screamed hugging each other. Suddenly, they heard a voice.  
"Help! Help! Where's the ghost?! I can't see anything! Get me outta here!" the ghost cried out, waving it's arms like crazy. Simon and Theodore gasped, realizing who the 'ghost' was.  
"Alvin!" they cried out as they helped their brother get free from the white bed sheet. The Chipettes gasped in relief after Alvin got out of the bed sheet, and ran over to hug him. Once the hugging was done, Brittany apologized for thinking he was a ghost.  
"That's okay, Brit. At least I found everyone!" Alvin answered cheerfully.

Credit goes to Jemerald Goldie for the idea of how Alvin got stuck under the bed sheet. Thank you for reading, and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	8. A Shelf and a Sheet

Chapter 8: A Shelf and a Sheet

After playing hide and seek the Chipmunks and Chipettes put the white bed sheet parachute away. Dave arrived home shortly afterwards and made dinner. After dinner, the family hung out and went to bed.

The next day, Simon was working on an invention in the basement. It started out as a chipmunk-sized lie detecter, but instead, Simon created a chipmunk-sized dream simulater called the Dream O Vision.

The machine was supposed to display any of the Chipmunk's or Chipette's dreams onto a visual screen that could be played back and forth, paused, stored dreams, or even display the visual dreams onto a DVD disc. It was actually kind-of cool, and a lot of fun for Simon to make. He had tested it once on himself when he had accidentally fell asleep working on it. Miraculously, it had recorded all of Simon's dreams until he had woken up. Also, instead of a chair, he had used a makeshift bed so it was easier to use on whoever was sleeping during the experiment.  
However, as Simon looked at his experiment, something was missing. He needed some help, and he knew just who to call. Hopefully he wouldn't regret his decision.

"ALLLLLLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Simon yelled, knowing his brother was going to come. He was right, because just as he turned towards the door, Alvin came running down the stairs on all fours, and stood in front of Simon with a worried expression on his face.

"What?! What is it Simon? What did I do now?!" Alvin asked in a panic, thinking he had one something wrong unintentionally... Again.

"You did nothing wrong. I just need another set of eyes to help me with my experiment!" Simon replied casually.

"Why can't you get Jeanette or someone else to do it?!" Alvin asked confused.

"Well, Jeanette's on a field trip studying for a Biology lab, Brittany is out shopping with Dave, Theodore and Eleanor are looking at Cook books, and since you don't have anything going on, you're my only assistant left. Welcome aboard, Alvin!" Simon explained calmly giving his brother a pat on the back.

"More like welcome to boredom." Alvin murmured.

"Stop complaining, Alvin. Anyways, here is what this machine does..." Simon said as he explained simply how the machine worked.

"So you want me to sleep on your machine bed and be your test subject?" Alvin said not quite understanding.

"Not quite. I just want you to look and see if any thing's missing," Simon replied. Alvin then walked around the machine and looked. Then he saw something.

"Simon, there are no covers on the bed. Just a small chipmunk-sized mattress with a small fitted sheet over it. How is that a bed?" Alvin questioned, pointing to the bed Simon had displayed on the machine.

"Good point. That would explain why sleeping on it feels so... Plain and boring. Plus, putting some sheets and blankets on could help determine body position, heat gain or loss, comfortableness, possible difference in brainwave activity, how fast or slow REM occurs, possible cuddly needs-" Simon replied before being interrupted.

"WHAT?! 'Possible cuddly needs?!' Where did you get that idea from?" Alvin replied completely confused.

"It's to determine if a chipmunk gets better sleep or not while cuddling this in their arms" Simon replied holding up a chipmunk-sized, soft, teddy bear. There was a moment of silence as Simon put the teddy bear back on the bed.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaay. So, you want me to get you some covers for the bed?" Alvin asked feeling slightly awkward.

"Yes please. However, let's just start with a white bed sheet, and leave it at that for now," Simon responded.

"You got it, teddy lover!" Alvin said before running up the stairs to go get the sheet.

"I AM NOT A 'TEDDY LOVER!'" Simon yelled back in annoyance. Suddenly, Theodore appeared by the basement door.

"I heard you yell 'I'm not a teddy lover'. Does that mean you don't love me?" Theodore asked, feeling hurt with watery eyes. Simon's eyes widened as he quickly realized Theo's misunderstanding. He ran up the stairs and walked over to Theodore.

"No Theodore. I'm sorry. When I said 'teddy lover' I was refering to a teddy bear. Theodore, your the best little brother I could ever have. I could never be angry at you. I love you as a brother and as a buddy. Come here," Simon explained giving Theodore a hug. Theodore felt much better after that, and after hugging Simon, he went back over to Eleanor.

Meanwhile, Alvin found an old white bed sheet. It was in Dave's closet on the upper shelf labeled 'Old reuseable laundry'. Alvin personally liked to think of it as 'Dave's Old Halloween and Childhood Costumes' shelf. Alvin carefully climbed up to the shelf, and made sure it was a good old sheet that Simon could use. Besides, it's not like Dave was going to pretend to be a ghost anytime soon.

Alvin then grabbed the old white sheet, and pulled on it. The sheet only budged a little, so Alvin pulled again. Little by little, the old white sheet moved out of the shelf and towards Alvin. However, just when he thought he was done, Alvin pulled the sheet expecting the rest of it to come out, but it didn't. Alvin growled, and pulled hard. Soon, it felt like the sheet wouldn't cooperate, so Alvin looked at the rest of the bed sheet that was out, and unravel it. In no time at all, the sheet was unraveled as much as it could possibly be. Alvin pulled again, and even though it was easier, that didn't mean the old white bed sheet had stopped being difficult.

"Okay, that's it. No more mister nice munk! You are getting out or your grounded!" Alvin snapped, until he realized what he had said. 'Did I just say I would ground a bed sheet? Ah nuts! I've got to stop hanging around Dave. I'm loosing my mind!' Alvin thought before, facepawing himself in the forehead. Alvin continued to pull, until suddenly the old white bed sheet finally flew off of the shelf, and without warning, both Alvin and the bed sheet fell to the ground.

"Yay! - Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Alvin screamed as he landed safely on the ground, but got covered up by the white bed sheet as it landed on top of him.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Simon! Theodore! Help me! I can't see! Who turned out the lights?! Get me outta here!" Alvin cried out in a panic. The bed sheet covered Alvin wondered blindingly out of Dave's bedroom and into the upstairs hallway. Meanwhile, Theodore heard Alvin's call for help and went upstairs to see what was going on. When Theodore got into the upstairs hallway however, he saw a white, scary figure moving around the hallway. Theodore was nervous.

"A-Alvin? Is that you?" Theodore asked apprehensively. The bed sheet covered Alvin heard his little brother, but as he called out to him and advanced towards him, he couldn't see where he was. As the white figure murmured and headed towards him however, Theodore got scared.

"Ahhhhhh! A ghost! Help!" Theodore screamed as he ran on all fours back downstairs. Theodore ran from the stairs over to the basement door where Simon was.

"Theodore, what's wrong?" Simon asked hugging his brother.

"There's a ghost upstairs! Help me!" Theodore exclaimed as he hugged Simon. Simon thought for a minute and realized what must have happened. Simon separated from the hug and said:

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Theodore, show me the ghost." Theodore lead them upstairs and they saw the it. They gasped. Then, the ghost began walking towards them.

"AHHH!" they screamed, hugging each other as the ghost advanced. Suddenly, Alvin tripped on the sheet, causing him to panic, and run into his brothers before they tumbled down the stairs screaming. When they got to the bottom, they were all stuck under the sheet, and after a minute of struggling, they got the sheet off.

"Alvin!" the two brothers cried out, hugging Alvin with joy. Alvin hugged back, and after they separated, Alvin said "Well Simon, there's your bed sheet."

Credit goes to Jemerald Goldie for some of the chapter. Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	9. The Ghost in the Bedroom

Chapter 9: The Ghost in the Bedroom

Simon thanked Alvin for getting him the bed sheet for his experiment and went back into the basement with the sheet. Meanwhile, Theodore went back to Eleanor to go hang out, and Alvin went back upstairs to go do some kind of activity. Hours passed, and dinner was served. Once dinner was over, the Chipmunks and Chipettes had some time to go play, or hang out some more.

Theodore and Eleanor decided to watch "Meerkat Manner", Simon and Jeanette went to go work on the Dream O Vision, Brittany and Dave went to Dave's working area to work on the song Dave was currently writing, and Alvin went upstairs to go do something fun... Again.

Alvin looked around for something fun to do, but nothing grabbed his attention. Soon, he decided to go sit on his bed. When he did this however, Alvin accidentally made the bed move. Alvin saw this, and decided to jump on the bed. Normally, Alvin wouldn't do this, but he was bored out of his mind! As Alvin jumped on the bed however, he didn't notice that he was accidentally making his bed sheets and blankets loose. In fact, Alvin was having so much fun jumping on the bed that he didn't hear someone come up the stairs.

Alvin continued to jump, as he did, Alvin's bed sheet accidentally landed on top oif him while he jumped. Alvin landed softly on his bed, but since he was covered by the bed sheet, he couldn't see anything!

"H-H-Hey! Help! Who turned out the lights?! Get me outta here!" Alvin cried out as he blindingly struggled to get out of his bed sheet. Unfortunately, Alvin accidentally fell off his bed, but since his sheet was still attached to the mattress with Alvin still trapped under the sheet, poor Alvin was suspended on the side of his bed with his sheet being the only thing preventing him from falling.

"Ah! This is so weird! Help! Somebody help me!" Alvin cried out, hoping to be rescued. Thankfully for Alvin, Theodore walked into the bedroom, but when he saw the bed sheet covered Alvin suspended on the side of the beds, Theodore got scared.

"Ahhhhhh! A ghost!" Theodore screamed, running out of the bedroom. Theodore ran through the hallway and down the stairs as quickly as he could. However, as he reached the bottom, Theodore accidentally knocked into Simon.

"Oops! I'm sorry Simon," Theodore said as he stood up. Simon got too and looked at his little brother.

"It's okay Theodore. Why were you running?" Simon asked curiously.  
"I was running to get help. There's a ghost in our bedroom!" Theodore replied, scared.

"Is it the same ghost we saw earlier?" Simon asked to make sure he didn't misunderstand.

"No! This ghost was suspended in the air on the side of the beds. Please help me," Theodore responded. Simon thought for a minute, and agreed.

Theodore and Simon then ran up to their bedroom and looked inside. Sure enough, there was a ghost, but it wasn't suspended in the air. Instead, it was on the ground, wondering the bedroom.

"T-T-That's the ghost!" Theodore said shaking. Simon nodded before he and Theodore stepped into the bedroom a little more.

"Hello?" Simon asked curiously, until the ghost turned towards the two brothers.  
"Hi there, ghost. This is my brother Theodore. Could you please try not to scare him?" Simon asked politely. The ghost murmured and walked towards them.

"I don't think it's listening, Simon!" Theodore said, hugging Simon. Simon hugged back, as the ghost got closer to then. The two brothers screamed until they heard a voice.

"Help! Somebody help! What's going on?" the ghost said in a familiar voice. Simon and Theodore knew who it was. They quickly helped get the bed sheet off, and revealed Alvin.

"Alvin!" Simon and Theodore cheered as the three brothers hugged. Once they seperated from the hug, Theodore walked out of the bedroom with a smile in his face, Simon turned to Alvin.

They put Alvin's bed sheet back on his bed, and after jumping off the bed, Simon said: "You know Alvin, if you don't stop getting stuck under bed sheets soon, you're going to make Theodore think there's ghosts around every corner!"

"Haha! Very funny, Simon!" Alvin replied, knowing his brother was just looking out for him and Theodore.

Credit goes to Jemerald Goldie for the idea. Thank you for reading and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


End file.
